<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wholly In Love by valancelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268572">Wholly In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancelot/pseuds/valancelot'>valancelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, M/M, probably too much use of the word 'baby'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancelot/pseuds/valancelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is stressed out with his exams and Yukhei takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wholly In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past consecutive days had been a blur to Mark. In between books, papers and bright laptop screens at night, he had lost the ability to recognize time and sleep. It was, needless to say, affecting his body and mind very poorly.</p><p>Currently, his shoulders are hunched over his desk, papers haphazardly scattered on the surface. His laptop sits in the middle, the glowing screen messing up with his eyes, sending pains of headache across his head. He squeezes his eyes, taking off his glasses and rubs his temples.</p><p>Letting out a long sigh, he slumps over in his wheeled, office chair (it was one of the best investments he had ever made- replacing the old, wooden chair that had come along the dorm room). Pushing his leg from the desk’s edge, he rolls away, stretching out his legs as he does so.</p><p>He isn’t exactly certain of what he wants to do now, just know that he needs a break. He yawns and his eyes land on the bed pushed to the corner of the room. He eyes it dreamily, the urge to just plop down on the mattress rests in his mind.</p><p>He almost lost himself to the temptation, but he quickly snaps his head back to the present. Reprimanding himself that he still has an exam tomorrow, he rolls his chair back to the desk, yawning for another time looking at the papers.</p><p>Putting back on his glasses, he rests his cheek on his left palm and trails his eyes across the words. He can barely make it past the first sentence before the sound of the room’s door opening disturbs him.</p><p>Mark looks at the door, smiling when he sees his boyfriend at the doorway.</p><p>“Hey. I just came back from the administration’s office. Dropped by the convenience store on my way here. Bought you some snacks,” Yukhei says, closing the door and taking off his shoes. One hand presses against the door for support and the plastic bag dangling from the arm rustles.</p><p>“What did you buy?” Mark asks, trying to scrutinize the contents past the plastic from his seat.</p><p>“Lots of stuff. Oreos, milk, chips, ramen.” Yukhei lists down. He moves to the mini-fridge kept at the right side of the door, where a socket outlet was placed on the wall. Placing the variety of flavored milk into the fridge, Yukhei asks, “What do you want?”</p><p>Mark hummed. “Nothing,” he says after a while. “Not really in the mood.”</p><p>Yukhei looks at Mark, eyes studying him. “Not even an Oreo?” He asks, bringing up the blue-covered pack.</p><p>Mark smiles. “No- stop it Yukhei,” he says, trying to fight off his smile from getting bigger as Yukhei pouts, big puppy eyes targeted towards him.</p><p>Dropping the puppy act when Mark refuses to meet his eyes, Yukhei sighs. “Have you even anything today?” He asks, closing the fridge’s door.</p><p>Twirling in his seat a little, Mark grins. “You made pancakes for me, remember? Thanks for that by the way.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, baby,” Lucas replies, going to his own desk but not before giving Mark a quick peck on the lips. One of his hands holds a chocolate bar. “But other than that, have you eaten anything else?”</p><p>Mark watches Lucas stand in front of his desk, looks at it until he realizes there’s nothing to do.</p><p>(Yuhei had finished all his exams this week, being in a different major than Mark, hence different schedules).</p><p>Flopping down on Mark’s bed, Yukhei looks pointedly at Mark, quirking an eyebrow. “Well?” He asks, tearing off the wrapping of the chocolate.</p><p>Mark realizes that he hasn’t answered Yukhei’s earlier question. Turning his chair away, he muses over it, going over the day. When he finds that he, in fact, hadn’t eaten anything else, he smiles sheepishly, opting to look away and focus on his paper.</p><p>He hears a sigh, which sounds like a disappointed tone to Mark’s ears, and he promptly feels upset at himself for not eating. <em>God</em>, it shouldn’t have needed a disappointed sigh from his boyfriend to make him remember to take care of his own body. Mark now just feels a lot worse.</p><p>“Baby, come here.” Yukhei’s voice cuts in.</p><p>Mark turns his chair, facing Yukhei with a pout and big eyes.</p><p>Yukhei beckons Mark to come closer and he did, wheeling his chair closer until he sits in front of Yukhei. Seeing the chocolate bar held in Yukhei’s hand, Mark leans closer, taking a bite.</p><p>Yukhei nudges the chocolate into Mark’s hands, prompting him to take it.</p><p>“Take it,” Yukhei says. His hands land on Mark’s thighs, idly caressing them. “Mark, you should remember to eat.”</p><p>“I know,” Mark replies, munching on the chocolate. “I just forgot.”</p><p>Yukhei rolls his eyes. “Yes, exactly why I told you to remember, baby.”</p><p>Mark smiles. “You know that I won’t miss a meal on purpose, Yukhei. It’s just the exams making my schedule a mess right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Yukhei’s hands move up from the thighs to Mark’s waist, pulling Mark closer. The smaller boy ends up sitting on Yukhei’s lap, legs folded on the sides.</p><p>Same eye-level now, Mark’s eyelashes flutter when Yukhei’s hands go beneath Mark’s shirt, fingers brushing over his skin.</p><p>Munching slower, he pushes away Yukhei’s arm with his free hand. “Yukhei, I can’t now. I have to study for tomorrow,” he says with a groan, resisting from giving in to Yukhei’s touches.</p><p>Yukhei pouts, but his hand leaves Mark’s skin. Gazing at Mark’s eyes, he then abruptly cups the boy’s cheeks, pressing his lips with the other’s. <em>Chocolate</em>. “Okay,” he says, mouth mouthing against Mark’s lips. “Don’t get frustrated too much.”</p><p>Mark smiles. “I won’t.” He presses another chaste kiss on Yukhei before sliding out of the older’s laps and sits back on the office chair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not even an hour later, it's clear that Mark is stressed out.</p><p>The headache is back again and his vision is slowly becoming fuzzy, no matter how many times Mark has rubbed it. Trying not to let out sighs or groans, so as to not be heard by Yukhei, he presses his lips into a thin line, glaring at the words on the screen. His papers are a mess now, the neon highlighters an eyesore to his sight. In the midst of it all, he makes a mental note to buy those pastel highlighters instead.</p><p>Giving up on his laptop screen, he goes back to the book that was long-forgotten at the corner of the table. His eyes easily skim the words, having read it many times. But over time, the drowsiness took over his head, eyelids becoming heavy. Without realizing it, his head drops down, landing on his arms that were already folded on top of the table.</p><p>He doesn't know if it’s seconds or minutes later when familiar hands touch his skin. He can feel them slowly lifting his head up and though he was aware he was being moved from his position, he doesn't bother to wake up- or rather, can’t wake up, still content being asleep.</p><p>He feels like he’s floating and his mind half-wonders if he was being carried by someone. That was when he snaps awake, blinking his eyes open to the sight of Yukhei’s chiseled jawline.</p><p>Yukhei casts a glance at Mark. “Baby, I’m bringing you to bed,” he says softly.</p><p>Only then, does Mark realize the lights in the room are off and the sky is already dark, seeing from the window.</p><p>Yukhei gently lowers Mark down on the bed, while climbing on top of it too himself. As Mark fully lays down, he feels like he can melt in the softness of the comforter, cheeks presses on the pillow. He yawns and closes his eyes without realizing it.</p><p>“What time is it?” He asks, the words more of a mumble.</p><p>“A little past nine.” Yukhei’s voice comes up from behind him, before he can feel the larger boy drawing in closer, arms encircling Mark’s waist.</p><p>It took a moment before Mark fully processes it. His eyes open. “Yukhei- I have to study,” he says with slight urgency, turning on the bed so he now faces Yukhei.</p><p>His boyfriend’s eyes are close but it opens when Mark says nothing else. “Mark,” Yukhei says. “You’ve been studying enough, I know. You need to rest.”</p><p>“But Yukhei,” Mark tries not to whine, “I haven’t covered everything.”</p><p>Yukhei arches an eyebrow. “That’s a lie and we both know it.”</p><p>Mark breathes. “Okay, but <em>still</em>. I feel like I need to study more.”</p><p>“Baby,” Yukhei presses a kiss onto his face. “I know you want to give and do all of your best and trust me,” he looks at Mark’s big eyes. “I know that you have. You’ve studied so hard, it’s okay to sleep now.”</p><p>Mark looks at Yukhei, worry evident in his eyes. “I don’t know. I just feel uneasy that it’s still nine and I’m already on the bed.”</p><p>Yukhei blinks. “What’s wrong with it?”</p><p>“I mean, I bet the other students are still studying, while I’m- almost asleep.”</p><p>Yukhei stares him down and Mark tries not to shrink. “Mark,” he sighs, “you know damn well that you’ve studied more than enough. You need to know when to stop, your physical and mental health is more important. You’ve been pulling up all-nighters this week, <em>which</em> we shouldn't do any more by the way, and even forgetting to eat. <em>Baby</em>,” Yukhei kisses Mark’s face again, “you’ve done your best.”</p><p>Mark looks at his boyfriend. He stayed quiet for a while and Yukhei waits patiently for him. “Sometimes,” Mark begins and this time he’s the one to kiss Yukhei, “I wonder how on earth I got so lucky to have met you and became my boyfriend.”</p><p>“I say the same thing bout you.”</p><p>“No, but really,” Mark leans in and peppers Yukhei’s face with chaste kisses. “Thank you.” He gazes at Yukhei intently. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Yukhei smiles, eyes turning crescents and Mark feels his heart tightening.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, I fucking love you, Wong Yukhei,” Mark says again, eyes all sincere and resolute.</p><p>Yukhei laughs. “And I love you, Mark Lee.”</p><p>Feeling like the previous kisses aren’t enough, Mark leans in closer and presses his lips to Yukhei’s own.</p><p>Slowly and steadily, they kiss. Arms around the other, legs tangled and hearts mingled.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Yes</em>, Mark is sure. <em>He is wholly in love with Wong Yukhei.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I wrote this at midnight and now it's 3am. Originally it was supposed to be smut but I got too soft and ended up with this. I hope you all like it!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>